


Tales of the Republic Artwork

by Scribe32oz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz





	1. Chapter 1

[The Way of the Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556000/chapters/33633420)

 

[The Handmaiden's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588436/chapters/33713613)

 

[The Hero of Jofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633414/chapters/33820757)

 

t

[The Trouble with Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703585/chapters/33978501)

 

[The Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767295/chapters/34150487)

[Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788895/chapters/34213646)

[Coruscant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810405/chapters/34268636)


	2. Characters

Chris Larabee  
Jedi Knight

Vin Tanner  
The Apprentice

Buck Wilmington  
The Scoundrel

Ezra Standish  
The Spy

Nathan Jackson  
The Believer

 

  
Josiah Sanchez  
The Senator

JD Dunne  
The Pilot

 

  
Mary Travis  
The Leader

 

  
Rayne

The Handmaiden


End file.
